


Green is the Color

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [7]
Category: Love Simon - Fandom, Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Insecurity, Jealousy, Love Simon, M/M, insecure bram, jealous bram, spierfeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: cutebramspierfeld on tumblr prompted:"A jealousy fic? Maybe someone at school says something about Simon and Cal when Simon and Bram first start dating and it makes Bram insecure?"This fic is more bookverse than movieverse.





	Green is the Color

Bram was not jealous. 

He repeated that statement to himself like a mantra, over and over again. Maybe if he said it enough times, he’d be able to convince himself otherwise.

This… _thing_  with Cal had lasted ever since Simon confessed that he had believed Cal to be Blue. It mostly hurt, thinking that Simon preferred someone else over him. 

Someone who was most definitely not Bram, in fact: he was the polar opposite of Bram.

Then he thought that it was unfair to be so emotional; especially since he’d been so elusive about revealing who he was.

That night at the fair, however, had changed everything. But this was a matter of principals. So Bram steadied himself, trying to refrain from putting his arm around his boyfriend, as Simon and Cal laughed about Taylor falling over backward over a prop.

“Simon, has anyone ever told you how funny you are?” Cal said, flipping his bangs out of his eyes. Bram didn’t know if he kept doing that on purpose.

“Yeah,” Simon grinned goofily, “Bram does like almost every day.”

Bram felt a small nudge on his side and realized he wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation.

Today was one of their free days for a date at the local Waffle House, but it had to be ruined by Cal Price, who for some reason could not take the multitude of hints Simon kept dropping during their post-rehearsal conversation.

Bram chose a small kiss to Simon’s cheek to extricate himself from the lack of attention he’d given to the conversation. It worked. Simon all but giggled and Cal fiddled with his fork. Bram couldn’t have been prouder of an action.

* * *

 

“Did you see Simon and Cal at the Waffle House yesterday,” Bram overheard some girls whispering as he walked towards his English class.

“I thought he was with that soccer kid,”

“Nah, I think they’re just friends. I definitely saw Cal and Simon together yesterday, and they looked super cute together.”

Bram tried not to clench his fists, breathing through his nose and just hoping to get through the rest of his day.

 

* * *

 

 

What was so great about Cal Price anyway. Sure he was nice to look at, and yeah maybe he was talented in the theatrical arts. 

But what else? Bram tried to think of a hundred other ways that he could compare himself to Cal but realized that he didn’t know enough about him to do so.

That led to a much more destructive thought process, Bram analyzing all his faults.

It was a rabbit hole that he often tried to avoid, knowing it was tough to get out of, but hearing those stranger’s words, realizing that to everyone else, he and Simon and he acted like nothing more than friends.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Bra-a-am…_ ”

“Huh?” Bram looked over at Simon, who was waiting for Bram to reply with what he wanted for lunch. “Oh, nothing. I’m not hungry.”

Simon spoke his own order into the drive-thru speaker, and after paying for it, he parked into a nearby empty lot.

“Okay. What’s wrong? You’ve been out of it since yesterday,” Simon said, taking off his seatbelt and turning to face Bram.

“What do you mean?” Bram said, hoping to play innocent.

“You can’t bullshit me, Bram,” Simon said, his tone more comforting than angry, “remember: I know you inside out,”

“It’s nothing,” Bram insisted, but upon seeing Simon’s expression he corrected himself. “I mean, it’s stupid.”

“Bram,” Simon said, reaching over to grasp Bram’s hands in his own. “You’re talking to the king of stupidity himself. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“You’re not stupid. Nothing about you is stupid.”

“I feel the same way about you,” Simon smiled. “So tell me. What’s wrong. Was it something I did?”

“No!” Bram said a little louder than he intended. “Not you. It was Cal.”

“Cal?” Simon frowned.

Bram shook his head, still holding on to Simon’s hands. “He didn’t do anything. It was just…today…I heard someone talking about how cute you and Cal were together and I know its dumb to think about but you know how I get too much in my head sometimes and…”

“Bram, take a breath.” Simon stopped him, squeezing his hands as if to ground him.

“I’m sorry,”

“You’re apologizing for being jealous.” Simon pointed out. “That’s such a ‘ _you’_  thing to do.”

“You’re not mad?” Bram asked, worried his confession would make him look horribly pathetic.

“I’m mad that you’d ever think Cal has anything on you,”

“Really?”

“Can  _I_ tell you something?”

Bram nodded.

“Okay, so back when I didn’t know who was Blue, I’d somehow figured out it wasn’t Cal. But after I did, Cal actually asked me to  _hang out._ ”

Simon felt Bram’s hands tense as he said that, so he quickly continued. “But…I couldn’t do it. He wasn’t Blue. He wasn’t  _you._ ”

Bram let out a sigh he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

“Cal’s a great guy, Bram. But you’re the one I fell for. You’re the one I fall for every day.”

Bram couldn’t help himself; he hunched over the center console, moving his hands to the sides of Simon’s face and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

“Here I believed I was gonna be the sappy one,” Bram laughed.

“I think there’s room for two saps,” Simon said, moving forward for another kiss.


End file.
